Home With Me
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Birthday Gift Fic for Roxius: Home, with Serah, is exactly where Lightning belongs. Futa!Lightning x Serah Farroncest. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Home With Me**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Claire "Lightning" Farron wasn't prone to being surprised, much less to show said surprise on her face when the odd instance occurred now and then. However...this? _This?_ This was on a whole new level.

She hadn't expected all that much when returning home from another day on the job at the Guardian Corps of her and Serah's hometown.

She did her paperwork, she walked her patrols, she kept the streets of their town safe and sound for everyone to walk during the day and night, but namely, safe for Serah. She trained some new, fresh-faced nuggets that clearly spent way too much time on the couch than the treadmill. She did some more paperwork, and then she returned home at a rather late hour, closer to midnight than what she thought _this_ was appropiate for...or perhaps it was?

Lightning had no idea now, honestly. The only thing, the only one, on her mind and heart and crotch was Serah. Serah.

'_Serah Farron...my little sister...don't do this to me...don't do this, please…' _Claire wanted to cry and scream but Lightning held steadfast. Why was she in such a conundrum? Why was she this conflicted? Why was her cock, all ten inches of it, threatening to rip right through the boyshorts she wore under her standard-issue female Guardian Corps mid-thigh skirt?

"Hey Claire! Welcome back _home_~" Serah's smile was so beautiful, so pearly white, her eyes were so enchanting and put her big, _big_ sister seemingly in a trance. Warm, loving, _hungry_ blue gazed into their often-times icy yet still identical to hers, and the ice was beginning to crack.

"What would you like? Dinner? Bath? Or..." Serah licked her lips and Lightning had no idea when her little sister went from precious sweetheart to _sex goddess._ Did it happen while she was away?

...Ok, she was away a whole lot, so…_"Me~?"_

"...Oh _Etro."_

Serah wore naught but her signature thigh-high stockings, this time with frilly white garters and an apron. An apron that was white with pink on the side and upper and bottom edges.

Serah grinned and then, she sauntered over to her beloved big sister, Lightning's eyes glued to the nigh hypnotic sway of Serah's hips.

"I'm no goddess, but you~are a goddess to me, Claire. And I want _my_ goddess at home. I want her, I want you at home and I've wanted and needed you for so long, like you have no idea." Serah stepped up to the frozen-in-place older pinkette and her beautiful eyes, Serah's gaze tugged at every cord in Lightning's heart.

"Serah..." Lightning breathed and whatever she was going to say next got cut off, swallowed up by Serah as the younger woman pressed her lips against her elder's in a sweet, leisurely kiss that had the older woman melting almost immediately.

Nobody could melt the ice. Nobody except Serah. She had missed this. Lightning and Serah both missed this.

Soon, Serah was held by Lightning via her hands on her gorgeous, heart-shaped ass, the elder sister keeping a good grip on the younger as she lifted her off her feet and their tongues dominated each other in a kiss as Serah wrapped herself around her big, _big_ sister.

Heads tilted for the perfect angle for a new, deeper, more passionate, hungrier kiss. Serah's arms wrapped around Lightning's shoulders and her stocking-clad legs keeping a vice-like grip on the older pinkette's waist.

"Mmm...mmhmm...mmmchu...mmmohhhh Claire...mmchu...oh by Etro, I've missed this...like you have no idea...stay at home with me, Claire..." Serah breathed in-between kisses, she and her big sister breathing the same air, the distance was so minimal.

"Serah...you...you know I want nothing more...I miss you the second I step out the door in the morning...I…mmmm...mmchu..." Lightning replied and was yet again cut off by another kiss where she willingly surrendered to Serah's tongue.

Then, while Lightning was distracted by the feel of having her tongue wrestled into submission by Serah's...the younger pinkette reached down between their bodies and Lightning had to pull away to gasp and give a shuddering sigh and moan when her little sister grabbed a good handful of the nut sack below the god-like cock that throbbed painfully.

"Ahhhh...sooo~pent up, aren't you, Claire? Don't worry. I'll remedy that. Claire..." Serah cooed and grinned a slightly wicked grin, leaning in to lick and breathe hot air on Lightning's earlobe.

"_Take me to bed!"_

Lightning's cock leaked pre-cum then and there. In a flash, with Serah still completely wrapped around Lightning with arms and legs, the older sister had dashed to their shared bedroom and she was moaning into another kiss where now she was the one to dominate her little minx of a sister on their bed and Serah readily, happily assisted Lightning in ridding herself of the incredibly cumbersome and annoying standard-issue Guardian Corps' uniform.

In due time, all that remained on the sisters' bodies where Lightning's single arm sleeve and asymetrical thigh-high stocking, and much to her dismay yet to Serah's delight, those boyshorts, the boyshorts that had such a glorious, beautiful bulge and outline threatening to rip right through the all-too-constricting fabric, while Serah now wore nothing but her own thigh-highs and a smile.

"Serah...Serah...oh Etro..." Lightning breathed and moaned as Serah lay on her tummy between her big sister's legs, the elder sitting cross-legged, resting her back on her bed's headboard, a twinkle in Serah's baby-blue eyes and a smile on her lips as she peppered kisses on the outline of Lightning's girl-dick and then, she gave little licks to the outline of the head, then licked along the back of the clothed shaft and then, she giggled when Lightning moaned and gave a shaky sigh when Serah's hands moved from caressing and rubbing her inner thighs to grab a heavy, semen-loaded testicle with her fingers, beginning to fondle Lightning's girl-ball sack while nuzzling the raging erection still hidden by the elder's boyshorts.

"Ahh...haaaah...S-Serah...Serah...come on..._please_..." Lightning could barely believe that was her own voice. Just how much had she missed this? How long had she neglected herself and Serah? She needed to make ends meet for them. She needed to keep food on their table...but…"Ah Etrooo!" Her very thoughts were cut off by Serah finally grabbing the boyshorts and she fought off the urge to bust nut then and there. The sheer _relief_ Lightning felt when her erection was freed…!

"Just because you're so cute when you beg, Claire~" Serah purred like a sex kitten and she finally went to work. She finally stopped teasing and she began to give her beloved big sister head. Serah began to blow her sister like she never had before. She was starved. She was starved for her big sister and she was going to show it.

Lightning didn't trust her own hands to leave the bed sheets she had tangled up in her fingers. She knew that if she let go of the sheets, she'd grab her little sister's head and facefuck her recklessly. That just wouldn't do. Not now. Lightning trusted her. She trusted her little sister's skills, her love and care for her. Lightning didn't want to offend her by interrupting and taking over.

Serah appreciated this and she showed it, still fondling her big sister's nuts while bobbing her head back and forth on the cock, her tongue poking out to lick the sack each time she took those magnificent ten inches to the hilt.

Sometimes, she deep-throated Lightning and held her there for a few solid seconds, then she pulled almost all the way out to suck on just the head, lather it in her spit and lick it like were a meat lollipop while at the same time jerking off the shaft with one hand, always keeping the ballsack in her grip with at least one hand.

"S-Serah...Serah…! _Serah!"_ Lightning moaned, groaned, almost growled like an animal in-between her words of warning. Serah herself gave off a moan at hearing her name spoken like that. Hell, she was so turned on by both the relief of finally having her big sister to herself at her mercy like this, so turned on by the taste and scent of her beloved's beautiful, delicious dick in her mouth and hands, Serah was borderline dripping down below.

The younger pinkette gazed up at her big sister, baby-blue meeting hazy blue eyes and she brushed some of her pink locks behind her ear in a manner befitting a veteran porn star and she smiled into her blowjob of Lightning, keeping their eyes firmly connected as she bobbed her head faster, as she lashed at the cock with her tongue in every single way only she knew Lightning loved it, as she further squeezed Lightning's balls, fondling the sack and giving encouraging, gentle yet firm squeezes to further urge her big sister to finish, to give her the treat she had been yearning for days now.

"Se...raaah...c-cumming…_! Cumming!"_ Lightning grit her teeth and did her best to hang in there, but sometimes, even Lightning's best isn't good enough, in the best way possible here, of course. Serah moaned and firmly planted her face in her big sister's crotch, the ballsack pressed firmly against her chin as spurt after spurt after spurt after gloriously voluminous spurt of creamy girl-semen flooded her mouth and went straight down to her hungry, oh so hungry tummy. Serah moaned with utter delight. She relished in this act, she indulged in the feeling of finally getting the rich protein she had been missing for so long now.

When Lightning finally stopped feeding Serah her spunk, the younger pinkette pulled away and gave the twitching cockhead a kiss. She relished in the _look_ on Lightning's face, a look put there by her and only her. Serah beamed with pride and then she cooed into the deep, fiery kiss Lightning pulled her in for and that kiss had to break and Serah's coo turned into a cry of delight when her big sister grabbed her by hips, pulled her into her lap and still in this Sitting Lotus position, impaled her little sister in the pussy with her still-raging-hard dick.

"AhhhhClaaaire! Oh my Etro…! Etro, ohIneededthisss!" Serah's tightly-closed eyes stung with tears of joy at the edges and Lightning made sure to burn this image to her memories, the visage of Serah with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, her face wracked with ecstasy. She was so beautiful.

Serah draped her legs over Lightning's hips and crossed her ankles over her ass, her arms looped under Lightning's and her palms braced on her strong shoulder blades.

Their fronts smooshed together, larger, mature breasts pressed oh so beautifully against the slightly more humble mounds of the younger sister's as they embraced and Lightning guided their lovemaking.

The older pinkette held Serah by the heart-shaped ass as she bounced her up and down on her shaft. Lightning was strong and Serah was light as a feather to her, so she guided her, nice and slow, making love to Serah instead of all-out fucking her silly. Lightning had regained some semblance of control over herself, so she was now rewarding Serah for her incredible blowjob while indulging herself.

Serah breathed, moaned, sighed with utter bliss right in Lightning's ear, cooing her name over and over again, each whisper and purr making Lightning's heart race and flutter.

Lightning herself gave deep moans, little grunts here and there, sighs in-between moans and she squeezed Serah's ass every few impalements.

Serah's pussy was so hot, so wet, had such strong, fleshy insides and muscles that pulled and released, reluctantly let go of Lightning's cock and then, welcomed her back inside. Sometimes, Serah would let off some sweet cries of surprise and pleasure when Lightning would suddenly bottom-out inside her...and then, she'd grab Serah by the hips to move her side to side and in rocking motions to quite literally stir her pussy like her cock were a ladle in a honeypot.

"Ooouuu Claire...my goodness…! W-Where did you even...~?!" Serah moaned with delight, giving a shaky cry now and then every few stirs after some good bounces and impalements.

"Mmm...mmchu...ahhh...ohyeah...ahhh...I...once heard some rookies at HQ talking about it...one of them said this drew his girlfriend wild...I reckon he was right~" Lightning cooed and pulled her sister in for a kiss.

"Ohhh like you have no~idea...Claire...ahh...and _I_ know what drives _you_ wild...~!" Serah then giggled with a moan at the end and, under Lightning's entranced gaze, the little sister left her big sister's lap, only to leave Lightning absolutely mesmerized and hornier than ever as the younger Farron sister lay down face down, ass up, stocking-clad legs spread wide and knees firmly pressed on the bed.

"_Serah!"_ The girl almost came then and there. The _voice_ Lightning just breathed her name with..._"Serah, Serah!"_ And then, Serah bit the sheet she had her faced pressed against as her big, _big_ sister mounted her, squat-thrusting as deep into her soaked snatch as possible, fucking her good, fast, hard.

This was always Lightning's "animal" trigger and Serah prided herself in this knowledge.

Oh, and the orgasm that she nearly had seconds prior to Lightning mounting and fucking her like an animal? Well, it came crashing against her...and then it came again, and a third time after that as Lightning's cock plowed her pussy and her heavy nuts slapped her clit silly.

Serah was a teary-eyed mess, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, drool dripping to the sheet under her head as Lightning made her her bitch, as the elder took and claimed her younger, as that cock slammed against her sweet spot over and over again and tanked every rush of womanly essence that splashed against Lightning's pelvis. Serah squirted each time Lightning impaled her, each time her pelvis slammed against her heart-shaped ass sending ripples and jiggles across her cheeks like they were made of jelly.

Lightning's breathing was erratic, she growled _"Serah!"_ in her ear with her every savage thrust. She was so very close.

Serah could only find enough strength to look back over her shoulder, look back at Lightning, look her in the eye and she barely managed to find the ability to talk.

"Claire...I love you…!_ Cum inside me!"_

And that did it for Lightning. The pinkette growled and then, slammed her hips against Serah's ass one last time with a thrust that rendered Serah completely speechless, letting off a silent scream as white-hot pleasure tore through her body with the origin being her pussy, Lightning emptying a massive load of girl-semen straight into Serah's deepest depths, leaving the younger Farron sister cross-eyed, seeing stars and drooling as her big sister creampied her, stuffed her with so much cum, her pussy was unable to keep up and a whole lot of their mixed juices splashed back out and coated Lightning's balls, which were smooshed against Serah's labia and clit.

When it was over and orgasm had passed, when the afterglow set, Serah cooed with utter exhaustion and satisfaction as a just-as-exhausted Lightning pulled her into her arms and cradled her in her embrace, Serah resting sideways in her big sister's lap, her cheek resting on the crook of her neck, and she barely had enough strength left in her to move her arm and cup her overstuffed, overflowing pussy with her hand.

"Ooohhh...nooo...don't leave...~" Serah moaned and nuzzled Lightning's neck, kissing her softly on the side of the neck. The older sister gave a soft chuckle, knowing Serah was more asleep than awake now.

"I won't. I'll be right here when you wake up tomorrow." Lightning pressed a soft kiss to the top of her precious little sister and lover's head along with a little nuzzle to her bubblegum-pink locks. Blue eyes gazed with utter tenderness and love at the precious sweetheart in her arms.

"Thank you...for reminding me...exactly where I'm supposed to be."

**~The End~**

All I can say is...heh, kept you waiting, huh, Rox-kun? :3 Happy (1 day-belated) Birthday, my friend! I hope this helps scratch that Farroncest itch you some~times love to remind me of. ;D

Review if you enjoyed and review good, Ok~?

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
